


Watching The Truth (Marvel)

by Ridds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fanfiction, Humor, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Gang - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, The Inncredible Hulk, Theatre, Watching the Avengers, Watching their movie, Watching their show, character watching their movie, mcu - Freeform, thor 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridds/pseuds/Ridds
Summary: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, MCU/SONY/DISNEY VERSIONS ON MARVEL CHARACTERS OR FILMS. NOR AM I MAKING MONEY FROM THIS STORY. PLEASE LET IT LIVE!!!!Basically a story. Where a bunch of the MCU Gang, reacts to their 'films', though in their case it is their memories and their futures.Ridds, our Host is trying to change their futures for the better, and hopefully, save lives.So basically a 'watching their movie' fic if you didn't catch the drift, with OC(s) storylines laced through.Hope you enjoy the story :)





	1. The Introduction

I DON'T OWN MCU OR ANYTHING OF MARVEL. BEWARE OF: Strong Language, spoilers, and crazy comments Ridds P.O.V  
'This is going to be fun.' I look around the room with a smile and do a headcount of the people in the room.  
'Stark, Cap, Legolas, Banner, Nat, Bucky, Parker, Thunder-Head, Pepper, Rhodey, Strange, Loki, T'Challa, Shuri, Vision, Maximoff Twins, Coulson, Fury, Young Peggy, Five Guardians of the Galaxy, Captain Marvel, Odin, Frigga, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Mantis, Nebula, Wasp, Ant-Man, Wilson, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Matt Murdock, and at the back Punisher. Okay, that looks like everyone I want here is here. Hopefully, this works out well. I think it's time to wake them up.'  
I clap my hands together and the slap echoes off of the walls and everyone starts to slowly wake up. And when they did most were confused about where they were, others though decided to be vocal about it.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?"  
"I AM ODIN, KING OF-"  
"J.A.R.V.I.S!"  
"I AM GROOT?"  
"NO, I DON'T KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE!"  
"WHERE IS MJÖLNIR?"  
"I'M GONNA NEED MY DRINK BACK!"  
"PEGGY?"  
"BUCKY?"  
"STEVE?"  
"BROTHER!"  
'Donkey!' I mentally giggle. 'Though, I've had enough of this.'  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I shout over the screaming 'children'. Everyone looks towards me in silence. "Thank you," I mumbled out but it was still steady and clear, stepping on to the stage in front of the large white screen. "Now, if everybody could please sit down on the seats that have their name on it that would be great." Everyone somehow listens and finds their seats, well almost everyone. I step off the small stage and walk over to Matthew Murdock, who was standing in the pathway confused, gripping his cane. "Need some help?" I ask him placing a hand softly on his should, but I know everyone heard it as everyone has gone quiet, though still quietly whispering to the people around them. He taps his cane on the ground, trying to work out whats going on.  
"You know a blind man can't watch a movie." He chuckled as everyone else finally sat down. I shake my head and wave my hand in the air then holding it flat. A small bottle appeared from the dust that covered my hand.  
"Drink this," I say placing the bottle in his hand. "I promise it's not poison." Murdock gives is a sniff before shrugging and goes to drink it.  
"Are you seriously going to fucking drink that shit?" A pissed off voice stopped him. I turn around and see Fury standing in by his chair. "You don't know what could be in it. You seriously think it is fucking wise to-"  
"Nicholas Joseph Fury, shut up!" I scold, hearing a quiet 'ooh' from Tony. "If I was going to kill any of you, you wouldn't be here, you would be in a ditch." I roll my eyes and turn back to Matt, who had the bottle to his lips. I smile. "Do you still want me to show you to your sit?" Matt's eyes behind his glasses gave off a subtle glow and now looking at the man you could see his shoulders untensed a little.  
"I think I can find it myself." He took off his glasses, and I can see his eyes looked clearer. "Thank you, but may I ask why?" I remove my hand from his shoulder and sigh.  
"Sit down and I will get to that." Matt walked to the back of the room where his sit was. I walk back up to the stage and look over everyone. 'Shit, they are either pissed, confused, scared, and unsure, I can work with this.' "Okay, I'm guessing you wondering why you all are here, right?" Murmured of agreement echoed through the room. "Well, to put it simply your Past, Present, and most important Future," I say waving my arms towards the screen behind me.  
"How?" Steve asked confused, raising his hand as he asked.  
"Well, we're in a Theater Stevie you tell me?" I joke, smiling trying not to fangirl. 'This is so hard.' I snort to myself. 'That's what she said.'  
"Do you know everyone's name?" A concerned teen boy asked. I nod, and so does he. Though he starts shaking subtly and I have a feeling his heartbeat rose.  
"Peter, everyone's' secrets are coming out today, breath okay?" I tell him and watch as he takes a deep breath.  
"Um, not to be rude or anything but who are you and why did you say my name?" The other Peter stood from the middle of the Third row. I facepalm. 'Of course, I didn't introduce myself.'  
"Ah, right." I hesitated, and fix my posture. "I'm RiddleAshley, you can call me Ridds though." I chuckle and go to turn off the stage but pivot on my heels facing the group again. "And just FYI magic, and powers whatever don't work here and your toys and weapons aren't here either, sorry." Giggle at the faces I hide my face in my hands.  
"Question, Ms Riddles how old are you?" Stark wondered.  
"Fifteen almost sixteen, why?" 'Physically that is.' And at that Loki starts chuckling to himself. "Have something you want to say, Loki?" I smirk, causing him to stop and shake his head no, pitifully glancing over at the Avengers. "Now, I want you all to introduce yourselves and then we will start, kay?" They nodded and Peggy stood up first.  
"Well, I'm Peggy Carter and I am an Agent of the SSR." 'And here comes the long, and boring part.' I step off the stage and over to my sit which was next to Loki.  
"James Barns, but I go by Bucky and does anyone know how I got this metal arm?" I facepalm again and realize that I took him from HYDRA. '...Shit! At least he's isn't brainwashed.'  
"Steve Rogers, Captain America and I am an Avenger." 'Wonder if they would notice if I fell asleep?'  
"I'm sure everyone knows who I am-"  
"Tony Stark everyone, Anthony Edward Stark sit down." I scold him, causing Pepper and Rhodey to laugh. He sat down mumbling yet grinning.  
"Clint, Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D and the Avenger know as Hawkeye." He shrugged, and Nat stood next to him. "This is Natasha another Agent and Avenger know as Black Widow." They both sat back down as Banner got up.  
"Doctor Bruce Banner, Avenger with 7Phds, who turns into a monster called the Hulk." He spills out.  
"I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, Avenger of Midgard, and Prince of Asgard." The blonded yell next was Loki and he looked at me with a 'pout'. 'He is the God of Lies, Ridds, don't fall for it.'  
"Do you really want me to introduce you?" I whisper not falling for his charm. He doesn't answer. "Fine, then." I stand and drag him up, cause the other Asgardians and Stark to look at me in shock. "This is Loki Laufeyson, the adopted son of Odin and Frigga. God or Goddess of Lies, Mischief, and Chaos." I smirk up at him and sit back down leaving him standing. He sits down and Coulson stands to start the second row.  
"Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D, and will my team be okay without me?" I nod and he sits back down.  
"S.H.E.I.L.D Director Nick Fury." He grumbled and I giggled.  
"Sam Wilson, and a part of the United States Air Force." Peter stands slowly after Sam sits.  
"Peter Parker, I'm fifteen." He laughed and looked towards me. I nod for him to continue. "And, mm I am a new Superhero call Spider-man." He rushes out but everyone heard it. He quickly sits down and hides as the whisper of 'He's just a kid' start but Shuri stops it by introducing herself. 'Seriously, we were all kids at some point.'  
"Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, sister of T'Challa, daughter ofT'Caka and Ramonda, and the leader of the Wakanda Design Group." She stands there in confidence, hands lightly placed on her hips. As her brother stands.  
"I'm T'Challa, Prince of Wakanda." He states simply pulling his sister down with him.  
"Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries."  
"Colonel James Rupert Rhodes, and I am a U.S. military officer and jet pilot in the U.S Air Force."  
"I am Vision, an android who possesses a synthetic body."  
"I'm Wanda and this is my twin brother Pietro."  
"I am Fandral, and these two are Hogun and Volstagg and we are the Warriors Three." The three of them stood and bow then sat back down.  
"I'm StarLord, that's Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot and we are the Guardians of the Galaxy." Quill was the only one who stood for there group. 'What a shock?'  
"Lady Sif, of Asgard."  
"Nebula." Said from her seat not bothering to stand.  
"Hi, I'm Mantis and I'm an Empath." She smiles cheerfully.  
"I'm Carol Danvers, and I don't understand why I'm here."  
"That's okay, no one does really," I call out from my sit.  
"Doctor Stephen Strange." He told everyone in a bored tone.  
"I am Odin AllFather, King of Asgard and this is my Wife and Queen of Asgard Frigga."  
"Ah, hi I'm Scott Lang and-"  
"Weren't you in prison?" Coulson asked.  
"Ah, yeah?" Scott awkwardly sat down and the girl next to him stood.  
"Hope van Dyne, I'm a board member of the company founded by my father, Pym Technologies." She sat down looking at Scott oddly. 'Yay, last row.' I stare as Danny Rand stood from the middle of row 5.  
"I'm Danny Rand and I'm the Immortal Iron Fist." This made many people hold in a snort or a laugh. 'Can't wait 'til they hear his story.'  
"Jessica Jones, private investigator." She called out but never stood, blowing a puff of air to move a piece of hair out of her face.  
"Luke Cage."  
"Matt Murdock, Lawyer and the Devil Of Hell's Kitchen."  
"How you were blind?" Jessica shot a question at Matty.  
"I believe my story will be told Ms.Jones." He smirks and sits back down.  
"Frank Castle, member of the U.S Marine Corps."  
I clap a single clap and stand up myself.  
"Okay, now that's all done." I smile. "Time to get this show on the road." As soon as I said that the lights turned off and the screen went a bright white before going black leaving to large words on the screen.  
"Iron Man"


	2. Iron Man: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS/ STORYLINE OR MOVIE PLOTS

FADE IN: 1 EXT. RURAL AFGHANISTAN - DAY 1 FROM UP HIGH: a U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren vista. ROCK MUSIC swells as we drift down and enter the centre Humvee. 2 INT. HUMMER - CONTINUOUS 2 Three Airmen, kids with battle-worn faces. Crammed in there with them is a man in an expensive suit, who looks teleported from Beverly Hills. He is, of course, genius inventor and billionaire, TONY STARK. In his hand is a drink tumbler of vodka.  
"Are you always drinking, Tony?" Steve called out, looking over Bucky at.  
"What do you think?" Tony grumbled. "Do we have to watch this?" He leans over the Avengers and looks towards there hostess.  
"Yes, Anthony."  
"Do I-"  
"Yes, now shush and watch the movie."  
TONY: I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!  
JIMMY: No. We're allowed to talk.  
TONY: Oh. I see. So it's personal.  
RAMIREZ: I think they're intimidated.  
TONY: Good God, you're a woman. The others try to compress laughs.  
"Stark!" Ridds rolled her eyes at Roger's shouting but continue the movie.  
TONY (CONT'D) I, honestly, I couldn't have called that. (after a silence) I would apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I saw you as a soldier first.  
RAMIREZ: I'm an airman.  
TONY: You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?  
[The Soldiers in the vehicle laugh and chuckle.]  
TONY: Come on, it's okay, laugh  
JIMMY: I have a question, sir.  
TONY: Yes, please.  
"Did you want the attention, Stark?" Loki chuckles next to me.  
"Reindeer Games, shush or you will never get that drink." He joked back, which shocked the Avengers and Loki. Ridds giggled to herself and got up when no one was watching, quickly and quietly heading to the back of the room.  
JIMMY: Is it true you're twelve for twelve with last years Maxim cover girls?  
TONY: Excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a schedule conflict but, thankfully, the Christmas cover was twins. Anyone else? (The Soldier next to him, Jimmy, raises his hand.) You're kidding me with the hand up, right?  
Ridds wonders back down towards Tony with a glass in one hand and a bottle in another.  
"You have every right to feel emotions, Tony, even if you don't believe it." She tells him handing him the drink and leaving the bottle on the floor next to him walking back to her seat.  
PRATT: It's a little embarrassing.  
TONY: Join the club.  
PRATT: Is it cool if I take a picture with you?  
TONY: Yes. It's very cool.  
[The Soldier next to him pulls his camera out and hands it to the Soldier in the front seat.]  
TONY: I don't want to see this on your MySpace page.  
[The Soldier puts up a peace sign for the photo.]  
TONY: Please, no gang signs. No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace.  
JIMMY: Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings.  
[As the picture was about to be taken, something hit and blew up the vehicle in front of them. Gunshots and such were heard and hitting the side of their vehicle.]  
Surprisingly no one said anything, not even Loki. Though, Steve threw Tony a look as he poured himself another drink.  
TONY: What's going on?  
SOLDIER: Contact left!  
TONY: What have we got?  
The driver stepped out to go into combat and was shot down.  
"What's going on?" Danny speaks up.  
"What does it look like, kid?" Castle shot back with a grunt.  
SOLDIER: Jimmy, stay with Stark!  
JIMMY: Stay down!  
TONY: Yeah.  
The other Soldier from the front seat got out to shoot but was shot too.  
JIMMY: Son of a bitch!  
Jimmy got out to fight.  
TONY: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!  
JIMMY: Stay here!  
[Jimmy turned back around and he was gunned down too, holes piercing the vehicle. Tony's hearing and senses dulled a bit as he got himself out of the vehicle, stumbling a bit in the chaos. He got some of his earings back and ran and dove behind a rock for cover. He pulled out his phone to contact and call for help when a bomb landed next to him. He looked over to see it say: Stark Industries. He tried to get up and get away but didn't in time. The bomb exploded and made him fly through the air a bit.  
TONY: Whoa!  
[He hit the ground hard, senses dulled again. He felt a pain in his chest and pulled his shirt off out the way as blood started to pool.]  
"Your own company?" Peter Quill shouted from his row. But no one else said anything and Tony was looking at his feet and the glass in his hand.  
Tony snaps awake. He's tied to a chair, bloody rags covering his chest. Two Insurgents flank a DV camera. Behind Tony -- A line of armed hooded men and a banner showing ten interlocked rings. The Leader, a huge Choori knife in one hand, reads rhetoric (in Dari) for the camera. PUSH IN ON - THE DV CAMERA VIEWFINDER: until the image of a desperate Tony breaks up into pixel chaos.   
"Where were you?" A voice called out.  
"Afghanistan."  
[Scene change]  
Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier  
VOICEOVER: Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.  
COLONEL JAMES RHODES: As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr Tony Stark. Tony?   
OBADIAH: Thank you, Colonel.  
RHODES: Thanks for the save.  
OBADIAH: This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honoured I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know...The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working.  
"Well that might be true, doesn't mean he is working productively," Ridds states with a little bit of sarcasm. Loki and she laugh with the rest of the Avengers, while Stark gives her a small smile.  
Scene change  
TONY: Work it! Come on! We should just stay till the morning.   
RHODES: You are unbelievable.  
TONY: Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?  
RHODES: Nobody roped me into anything!  
TONY: I'm so sorry.  
RHODES: But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured.  
TONY: Of course I'd be deeply honoured. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?  
RHODES: It's right here. Here you go.  
TONY: There it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry.  
"No, you're not." Jessica snorted.  
RHODES: Yeah, it's okay.  
TONY: Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. We're gonna let it ride!  
TONY Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something. (hot girl blows on dice) Okay, you, too. (Tony holds the dice out to Rhodes.)  
RHODES: I don't blow on a man's dice.  
Everyone, at this point, had their own version of a quick laugh, though Rhodes was grumbling about stupid rich men.  
TONY: Come on, honey bear.  
Rhodes knocks Tony's hand away causing the dice to roll.  
There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And...  
DEALER: Two craps. Line away.  
RHODES: That's what happens.  
TONY: Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine. Colour me up, William.  
RHODES: This is where I exit.  
TONY: All right.  
RHODES: Tomorrow, don't be late.  
TONY: Yeah, you can count on it.  
RHODES: I'm serious!  
TONY: I know, I know. Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. There you go.  
"Tony, really?" Rhodes wonders aloud but then realizes there should be any question to it. This was old Tony. The man who didn't care.  
CHRISTINE EVERHART: Mr Stark! Excuse me, Mr Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?  
BODYGUARD: She's cute. (Whisper to Tony)  
"Helpful, Happy helpful," Pepper muttered out.  
TONY: She's all right? (Whispers back) Hi!  
CHRISTINE: Hi!  
TONY: Yeah. Okay, go.  
CHRISTINE: You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?  
TONY: Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint.  
"I have to say I would answer like that, but I paint." Ash giggles in her spot. Causing people to look at her again. "Eyes on the screen."  
CHRISTINE: And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?  
TONY: That's not bad.  
"And to think this man becomes a hero." Fandrel comments. "It's almost ridiculous."  
"Not as ridiculous as that thing on your head you call hair." Loki, surprising most defeats Stark. Ending his comment with his smirk. Fandrel looked hurt for a second but then turned to the screen.  
"Didn't think ya had a nice bone in your body, Reindeer Games thank though." Tony started to sound like himself again, giving Loki another smile across the Avengers.  
TONY: Let me guess. Berkeley?  
CHRISTINE: Brown, actually.  
TONY: Well, Ms Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals.  
CHRISTINE: Rehearse that much?  
TONY: Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime.  
CHRISTINE: I can see that.  
TONY: I'd like to show you first-hand.  
CHRISTINE: All I want is a serious answer.  
TONY: Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."  
CHRISTINE: That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks.  
TONY: My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero.  
CHRISTINE: And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.  
TONY: Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey.  
CHRISTINE: You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?  
TONY: I'd be prepared to lose a few with you.  
Change Scene  
Christine and Tony, half-naked, crashing about. She's the one attacking. They flop out of frame.   
"Can't leave it in your pants, huh Stark?"  
(Morning After)  
J.A.R.V.I.S: Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m.  
CHRISTINE: Tony? Hey, Tony?  
J.A.R.V.I.S: You are not authorized to access this area.  
CHRISTINE: Jesus.  
"Not quite I guess," Doctor Strange chuckles, causing a few snorts from people who heard him.  
PEPPER POTTS: That's Jarvis. He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go.  
"God, do you always do this?" Sam waved his arms around pointing at the screen.  
"I did, yes," Pepper answered.  
CHRISTINE: You must be the famous Pepper Potts.  
PEPPER: Indeed I am.  
CHRISTINE: After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning.  
PEPPER: I do anything and everything that Mr Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?  
"Ah, classic sass." Rhodes nods. The screen paused and the lights turned back on.  
"Okay, first small break, so bathroom on the right and snack bar with an actual bar next to it behind row 5," Ridds told everyone as she stood. Everybody slowly got up and headed to where they wanted to go. While Tony walked over to the host.  
"Ridds?" She nods. "How many stories are about me?"  
"On your own? 3." She tells him leaning him upstairs behind row 5 to the bar. "But you're also in the Avenger movies." Leaving him at the bar she goes and talks to Peter and Shuri as they are the closest to her physical age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARVEL STUDIOS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.


	3. Iron Man Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad: got taken down.  
Started to re-upload on Wattpad but just in case, I have decided to upload on here too.
> 
> I don't own anything seen here other than the character of Ridds.

Third Person  
"Okay, I think it's time to go back to the film," Ridds told everyone in a loud voice with a caring smile. Everyone but Tony walked to their sit. Ridds sighed and walked over to the man at the bar. "Are you coming?"  
"Aren't you a little young to be around a bar?" He teased, ignoring the question. Giving her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes and grab Tony's sleeve, dragging him off the stool and down the small stairs all the way to his seat.  
"Stay." She laughed walking but to her sit by Loki as the screen started up again.  
TONY'S WORKSHOP - MORNING (TONY APPEARS TO BE WORKING ON A CAR ENGINE WITH MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND)  
TONY: Give me an exploded view.  
J.A.R.V.I.S: The compression in cylinder three appears to below  
TONY: Log that.  
PEPPER: I'm gonna try again, right now. (On the phone walking into Workshop, put the music down.)  
TONY: Please don't turn down my music.  
PEPPER: I'll keep you posted. (On Phone) You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now.  
"Straight to the point," Jessica addressed, speaking for the first time in a while. Luke rolled his eyes at her but kept his eyes facing the screen.  
TONY: How'd she take it?  
"Really Stark?" Clint snorted, shaking his head at the man next to him.  
PEPPER: Like a champ.  
TONY: Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?  
PEPPER: Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago.  
"Not to be rude Miss Potts but you know him better than anyone," Ridds started to say, pausing the film. "You should know that he really doesn't care." She giggles to herself while pressing play.  
TONY: That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there.  
"He has a point." Bucky chipped in, with a laugh causing Rogers to hit him on the side of the head.  
PEPPER: Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door.  
TONY: Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?  
"Makes sense to me." Strange adding in his input with a small nod to the screen.  
PEPPER: Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no.  
TONY: Is it a good representation of his spring period?  
"Ah, I don't think-"Scott started but was shushed by Hope.  
PEPPER: No. The Springs was actually the neighbourhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season.  
TONY: So?  
PEPPER: I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced.  
TONY: I need it. Buy it. Store it.  
Ridds laughed, like many on the room, accidentally hitting Loki with her elbow. "Sorry." She whispers looking back at the screen as her neck and cheeks start to warm. He looks at her oddly for a second then turns back as well.  
PEPPER: Okay. The MIT commencement speech...  
TONY: Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down...  
PEPPER: They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes.  
TONY: Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me.  
PEPPER: I need you to sign this before you get on the plane.  
TONY: What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?  
"Oh, no." Castle mumbles to himself. 'I know that look.'  
PEPPER: As a matter of fact, I do.  
TONY: I don't like it when you have plans.  
"I am Groot."  
"How do you know he messed up?" Rocket quizzes his friend. "I can't tell."  
"I am Groot."  
PEPPER: I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday.  
"Shit, dude." Quill cringed.  
"Ah, dude there are kids here." Tony contributed pointing behind him where Peter and Shuri sat, causing Ridds to gasp in shock. "What kid?" Tony questions looking at Ridds, as she held a hand to her heart.  
"You're becoming Cap." She gasps out causing Clint and Bruce to break out laughing, and Nat to chuckle. The Avenger row calmed down a little as everyone else wanted to continue.  
TONY: It's your birthday?  
PEPPER: Yes.  
TONY: I knew that. Already?  
PEPPER: Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year.  
"The sass is back." Rhodes laughed.  
"I just can't believe he forgot," Peggy noted.  
TONY: Get yourself something nice from me.  
PEPPER: I already did.  
TONY: And?  
PEPPER: It was very nice.  
TONY: Yeah.  
PEPPER: Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr Stark.  
TONY: You're welcome, Miss Potts.  
(SCENE CHANGED)  
[TWO CARS GO RACING ON THE HIGHWAY TO THE AIRPORT]  
TONY: You're good. I thought I lost you back there.  
HAPPY: You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland.  
TONY: I got you. I got you.  
RHODEY: What's wrong with you?  
TONY: What?  
RHODEY: Three hours.  
TONY: I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair.  
RHODEY: For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here.  
TONY: Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on. (CONTINUE IN PLANE) Wheels up! Rock and roll!  
(SCENE CHANGE IN PLANE)  
TONY: What you reading, platypus?  
RHODEY: Nothing.  
TONY: Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad.  
RHODEY: I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?  
TONY: I said I was sorry.  
"But did you mean it?" Clint asked, only to get silence as his answer.  
FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Good morning, Mr Stark.  
RHODEY: You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man.  
TONY: Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he...  
RHODEY: I'm just indifferent right now.  
FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Hot towel?  
RHODEY: You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me.  
TONY: I respect you.  
RHODEY: I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed... (GRABS HOT TOWEL) Thank you. Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?  
"No, no, no!" Clint shouts. "I do not want diaper Tony images in my head, NO!"  
TONY: Hey! Heat up the sake, will you? Thanks for reminding me.  
RHODEY: No, I'm not talking... We're not drinking. We're working right now.  
TONY: You can't have sashimi without sake.  
RHODEY: You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible.  
TONY: It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap.  
FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Hot sake?  
TONY: Yes, two, please.  
RHODEY: No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any.  
[SCENE CHANGE]  
RHODEY: That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!  
"Oh my god," Sam laughs and so does Bucky and Clint.  
"Lightweight?" Bruce questions aloud, but Rhodes just grumbles as Pepper pats his back, though still giggling herself.  
TONY: Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out...  
RHODEY: No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are.  
TONY: Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?  
RHODEY: No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!  
[SCENE CHANGE]  
[SCENE CUTS BACK TO THE START, CAR BLOWS UP. FLASHING IMAGES - TONY STARK ON A TABLE, PEOPLE STANDING OVER HIM, SURGERY, HEART, BEING KNOCK OUT.]  
{TONY STARK WAKING UP IN A BED AND STARTED PULLING AT THINGS}  
Ridds pauses the film and the room becomes sickeningly quiet. Ridds, appearing emotionless and looking down, gets up quietly and walks over to Tony.  
"How are you okay with this?" Rand stands up pointing at me. "How are you not showing emotion, your fifteen? People died!" His face is red with anger and most peoples' eyes were teary. Though, like Ash, Gamora, Lady Sif, Castle, Nat, Fury, and Phil weren't showing any real emotion on their face.  
"That's what people do!" Ridds whisper. "And no I'm not okay with this!" Looking up at everyone and pointing towards the screen. "I'm not reacting now because hell is coming!" She spits. "Worse than The Hand, Loki, Kilgrave, HYDRA, Hela, Abomination, or all of them together!" Her eyes started getting teary and her face flushed. Everyone else though became tense at their Villains' names and stared in shock, and Loki flinched at his name, group with other villains. "Look," She takes a breath. "I get I look and sound like a crazy person," She sighs with a broken laugh. "I'm still trying to process the third Avengers movie and to be honest," She looks to Loki. "I can't believe I'm talking to all of you, as some of you die." Everyone looks to each in shock, fear, and disbelief, but Loki, who stares straight back at Ridds as she looks like she is about to cry. "Now, Tony there is a spot beside me if you want to move away from everyone, that option is for everyone during their movie."  
"Thanks, but no thanks I think I'll be fine." Tony gave me a smirk, lighting up Ridds' mood a bit. "Though, I have to ask can we have another break before this." She nods and everyone went back to the back of the room for food and drinks. Ridds smile softly and walked back to her chair where Loki was waiting in his chair that was next to hers'.  
"You see me as a villain, a monster?" Loki asked, sourly. "Cause if you do why am I sitting here?"  
"Lokes," She shakes her head. "You aren't a villain or a monster to me, but you are to some, and others see you are a whining teenager who didn't get your own way. Others know the truth." She looks up to him. "I see myself in you," She states. "Now, are you going to get something to eat?" She smiles again pushing her hair out of her face. Though her smile is fake she is trying.  
"I died, didn't I?" He whispers to her, connecting the dot from her emotions. "Who is-?"  
"Thanos!" She hisses, unable to lie to him, knowing he will see right through it. "He kills you!" Her eyes show her every emotion and Loki can read her like a book. Sadness, anger, hatred, disgust, pity, the hunger for revenge, and love. All of those emotions locked away behind one girls' eyes.   
'She's broken and won't let anyone see it but why?'   
"Don't look at me like that, Blue." She grumbles. "I'm not some puzzle that needs fixing and you aren't either." She looks away from him and sits in the other chair leaving a chair in between them.  
"Why do you call me Blue?" Loki asked, shakily making sure no one else can hear them.  
"You know why," She shakes her head softly. "I already said secrets will be revealed."


End file.
